


i am your possession, unopened at your feet

by WattStalf



Series: you are an obsession, i cannot sleep [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Kite is never going to let anything happen between them. Things are entirely up to Gon.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Series: you are an obsession, i cannot sleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922203
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Somnotember 2020





	i am your possession, unopened at your feet

Gon is quiet as can be, doing what he can to make sure that he doesn’t wake up Kite. Or Killua, but that part is a little bit easier. At least, Killua is not the one he is going to be touching, so he is not nearly as worried about that. He does wonder what Killua might think if he were to wake up and catch him, and he is pretty sure that he would end up waking up Kite, whether it was on purpose or not, and he doesn’t want that.

He doesn’t really know why, he just knows that he doesn’t want that.

Well, he might have a little bit of an idea why, but he thinks it might go a little bit deeper than just the obvious. He does not want Kite to wake up because he knows that Kite will continue to resist him, not even giving him the chance to get close enough to imply what he might want. Gon is not much for implying things anyway, and would rather be more direct about it, but Kite makes it difficult.

It has to be the age difference, even though things like that do not mean much, and have never meant much, to Gon. Or maybe it is because he knew his dad, but that also means little to Gon. The only thing that does matter to him is that he has spent years remembering the mysterious man he met, who told him the truth about his father and made him realize that the world was so much bigger than what he knew. He owes so much of himself to Kite, and being able to meet him again felt like nothing short of fate.

There are a lot of people that come and go in his life, and all of them are important to him, in different ways. Killua has become really important to him, more so than most, but Kite holds a special place that he can’t quite explain, and he wants this more than he has ever wanted anything before. But he does not think Kite is going to go for it any time soon, so he has to take whatever chances that he can.

It helps that he can tell Kite needs something like this. He probably doesn’t even realize it, but Gon is having trouble sleeping when he notices it. He has no idea what it is that the man is dreaming about- a naive part of him hopes that it has something to do with him, and the ways that he tries to tease him- but whatever it is, it has him visibly excited. And Kite is such a deep sleeper in some ways; in other ways, it takes hardly anything to wake him up.

This is a big risk, but Gon wants to see if this is enough to wake him up. He wants to see if he can get close to him while he is sleeping, since he is never given the chance while he is awake. Kite must know what he is up to, because subtly has never been his strong suit, because he has no idea how to tease without making it obvious, even though he has been told he can be a tease without actually trying. He must know what Gon is up to, but he has shown no sign of giving in, and Gon doesn’t know why, but this is something that he just can’t give up on.

What he is doing is wrong. He knows that much, at least, but if he is careful, if Kite never finds out about it…even that does not serve as a suitable justification, but this is one of the most intense desires that he has ever felt, and he always has a hard time backing down from what he wants. He holds his breath as he pulls Kite’s pants down, just enough to free his erection.

He could hold his breath throughout all of this, he is pretty sure, but he exhales slowly, waiting to see if there is any reaction, but there isn’t. Slowly, he reaches his hand out, wrapping it around Kite’s cock, the heat so sudden that he feels as though it could burn him at first. Still, there is nothing, and Gon takes slow, quiet breaths as he starts to move his hand up and down, pumping slowly, just like he was taught.

Kite moans softly, his expression shifting a bit, but he does not open his eyes. He does not open his eyes even as Gon begins to pick up speed, making him let out more sleepy moans, his expression continuing to flicker. Whatever he is dreaming about must be nice, and even if it isn’t Gon, he can imagine that it is, that Kite feels the same pull that he does, that he has been waiting for this for just as long.

He lets himself get a little bit carried away; he intends to stop before anything happens, just wanting to touch him for now, just to feel him. Instead, he finds himself moving his hand so that he can replace it with his mouth, kneeling over him and sucking him off, listening to those deep, needy moans and letting himself pretend that Kite is awake, that Kite asked this of him. If he were a little more daring, he might have moved his hand to rest on the back of his head, but that much movement might wake him up. He isn’t sure; he has no way of guessing what will set him off, playing a very dangerous guessing game.

Gon lets himself get so carried away that he does not stop until Kite is groaning, until Kite is coming in his mouth, and he lets himself linger just long enough to let it fill his mouth, before quickly jerking back, hurrying so that he can pretend to be asleep again. He does not even manage to get Kite redressed beforehand, and he keeps his eyes squeezed shut, listening to the older man shuffle as he stirs.

Slowly, he opens his eyes to find Kite looking directly at him. For a moment, they stare each other down like this, until Kite rolls over so that he can pretend to go back to sleep. Gon does the same, and it seems like an unspoken agreement that they will not talk about this. That is all well and good, at least for now, but Gon is not willing to give up on taking things further one day.

He takes it as a good sign that he does not seem to be in trouble for this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
